That Martha Girl
by MakeBelieveIsLife
Summary: "Vladimir Dracula packed his stuff into his suitcase. He couldn't tell anyone where he was going, not his dad, not Ingrid, not even Erin.." Vlad's run away, and only he really knows why. Reluctant to ever return to Garside Grange, he attempts to start a new life elsewhere. Then he meets Martha. But something's always bugging him. Why hasn't Erin come to find him yet? Vlad/Erin 100%
1. Running Away

CHAPTER ONE

Vladimir Dracula packed his stuff into his suitcase. He couldn't tell anyone where he was going, not his dad, not Ingrid, not even Erin. They'd just tell him not to, that he was being silly. They'd tell him he was being irrational, that everything would turn out fine. Well maybe not Ingrid; she'd be happy to see him dead. But Vlad knew he couldn't stay, not with him being this close to 18 and being the 'ruler of the vampire race'. He'd rather step out into the sunlight and roast to death.

"OK, I've got my clothes, my bag, enough soya blood to last me a month or two, a few packets of crisps, a chocolate bar...where's Mr Cuddles?" Vlad muttered to himself, walking over to his wardrobe to grab the tatty monkey toy off the top. "I'm gonna miss this place."

Glancing around his bedroom in his home that was Garside Grange for the last time, Vlad felt tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. He hated goodbyes.

He left the school building silently but slowly, wanting to savour every moment seeing as this was probably the last time he'd ever come back here. He looked up to the window of Erin's room and for the first time since he was 13 he allowed himself to cry. "Good bye Erin," he whispered. "I'll miss you. I love you." It broke his unbeating heart knowing he'd never get to say goodbye properly and to her face. It broke his unbeating heart knowing when she woke up for school in the morning she wouldn't have a clue where he was.

And then he was gone.

* * *

The wind was cold and fierce that night in Werringdon Park Street. The sky was black and the moon was almost full. Almost, but not quite. The silence was only disturbed by the occasional skittering of littler blowing down the road, or the odd car here and there. For the most part, this area of Reading was relatively peaceful. The only place where anything remotely interesting happening was going on inside an big white house.

Martha Fredriks paced up and down her bedroom, always keeping a wary eye on her window. It was 12:30 and something in her mind made her think that there was something not right about Werringdon Park being so silent. And that was when she heard it.

* * *

As soon as Vlad trod on the empty coke can, he knew someone would've heard. He waited a minute before hearing a door open and diving into a nearby bush, watching the person make their way down the path until they were right in front of him. It was a girl. She bent down and picked up the coke can, examining it. She tucked her hair behind her ear and the street lamps illuminated her face. Then she saw him.

It was just a slight twitch of Vlad's head that made the girl aware of him. Her eyes quickly focused on the movement and she stood up straight.

"Who's there?" She asked the bush, worry itching into her voice. "I know someone's there, who are you?"

"Umm... a person...?" Vlad replied, feeling slightly awkward and stupid at being caught out.

"Yeah I can tell you're a person! But who are you?" Her soft voice snapped back.

"Urm..."

"Come out. I want to see who you are." The girl demanded.

"Not too sure you want me to..."

"Just get out here!"

And with that, Vlad stepped out.


	2. Introductions Of Sorts

CHAPTER TWO

_"Come out. I want to see who you are." The girl demanded._

_"Not too sure you want me to..."_

_"Just get out here!"_

_And with that, Vlad stepped out._

"Urm... where's your... top?" The girl asked slowly, eyeing him up and down.

"Oh!" Vlad quickly looked down at his semi-naked body. If he had blood flowing through his veins, he would've been blushing. "I... I lost them. Somewhere back in Sheffield I think." Vlad attempted to explain.

"Sheffield? That's ages away!"

"Yeah..."

"Well, it's kinda cold out here. Do you... want to come inside? I mean, you don't exactly look like you're going to murder me or anything." The girl offered.

Vlad smirked, knowing there was a possibility he might do, depending on how dominant his evil side got. "Yeah OK," He agreed. "I'm Vlad by the way." He introduced himself, holding out a hand for the girl to shake.

"Martha. Martha Fredriks." She took the hand and shook it awkwardly before dropping it and tucking her hair behind her ear again. "Follow me." She gestured to Vlad to follow her into the house she had come out of. Vlad couldn't be certain as it was dark, but he thought he could see a face staring at them from an upstairs window in the house next door.

Martha led him upstairs to a room Vlad assumed was her bedroom. She pushed open the door revealing a dimly lit blue room with walls covered in posters and drawings. She was a good drawer, that much was obvious to Vlad. "Nice room." Vlad told her.

The girl turned a bright shade of red and looked away from him. "Sorry about the mess." She said apologetically, even though Vlad really couldn't see any. She looked back at him, properly realising for the first time that she had a shirtless boy in her bedroom in the middle of the night. "Would you like a top? I could grab one of my brother's if you want?" Martha offered.

"Sure, thanks. Won't you wake your parents though?"

"No. My parents died. I live with my brother now, and he's always out till God-knows-when with his mates. He won't be back for a few hours still." Explained Martha, her eyes vacant and sad.

"What happened?" Vlad asked sympathetically, taking his time to try and get the girl to tell.

"I don't really know. I was 8 at the time. All I really know is that they were murdered. Shot, I think." She sniffed.

"Oh," Vlad said, not really too sure how to respond. "Sorry."

"It's ok. So, you hungry?"

"Yes!"

The stairs creaked as the made their way back down and into the kitchen.

* * *

"Vladimir, wake up! It's 1am, time for training!" Count Dracula called to his only son, barging into Vlad's bedroom. "Vladdy, I said wake up." He clicked his fringers, opening the silver casket-type coffin where Vlad slept. Empty. He looked over to the wardrobe. Also empty.

A ripple of thunder spread through the school which housed the Dracula's, waking up everybody sleeping inside.

"Master, what is it? What's wrong?" The slime-bag Renfield asked the Count.

"It appears my son has decided to run away. Again."

"Oh. Why would he do that?" Renfield asked.

"If I knew, I would've stopped him. Imbecile."

"I'll go and tell the others then shall I?"

"No! Not yet. We don't want that breather girl getting involved. Especially if it's her fault. Hmm. No, we shall keep it to ourselves. At least for now." And with that, the Prince of Darkness flew off through the open door.

* * *

_**AN: Oh my bumfluff, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and stuff! This chapter was written whilst listening to a bunch of songs so if it's a lot different from the first chappie, that's why. Don't worry guys, there won't be any Vlad/Martha, not for now anyways ;) but thank you again for reading this. If you do bother to stick around until the end, I promise I will actually finish this story and will try and get a chapter up once every three days, but I'm so busy at the moment with my GCSE's, dance, singing, acting and rehearsals all the time. The chapters will eventually get longer as I go deeper into the story and I really hope I don't lose your interest! Thank you thank you thank you!  
Layla x**_


	3. Explanations

CHAPTER THREE

_"It appears my son has decided to run away. Again."_

_"Oh. Why would he do that?" Renfield asked._

_"If I knew, I would've stopped him. Imbecile."_

_"I'll go and tell the others then shall I?"_

_"No! Not yet. We don't want that breather girl getting involved. Especially if it's her fault. Hmm. No, we shall keep it to ourselves. At least for now." And with that, the Prince of Darkness flew off through the open door._

Almost as soon as Vlad and Martha entered the kitchens, the girl was to the cupboards, pulling out every edible thing she could find. She shoved a few jaffacakes into her mouth before offering the packet to Vlad. He took one and bit into it.

"Well we have pasta, rice, chocolate, crisps, hot dogs, toast and chips. What do you want?" Martha asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Chips?" Vlad suggested.

Martha moved around the kitchen, flicking on lights and gathering all the stuff she needed. Vlad felt a small pain in his chest. There was something about her that reminded him of Erin. But Erin wasn't here now. She could never be here. She could never be around him again. Not after he turned 18 anyway, but that was only a few weeks away now. And his future was inevitable. So he was never going back. Ever.

Vlad hadn't realised that Martha had been staring at him. He dropped his gaze and turned his head slightly to the left.

"Are you okay?" Martha asked him.

"Yeah. No. I don't know. Not really." He replied quietly.

"What's up?"

"I miss them. I've not even been gone a day and I miss them," his voice was shaking."I just wan't to go home I guess."

"Then why don't you?" She asked, not understanding the severity of the situation. "Just go back?"

"I can't. There's too much resting on me there. I can't ever make my dad proud, my sister want's to assassinate me and it'll put Erin at risk. I can't, I... I can't"

"I'm sure that's not - wait, did you just say your sister wants to _assassinate _you?"

"Oh, yeah." Vlad said casually, like it happened to everyone.

"Oh. Right. So who's this Erin?" Martha asked, trying to put the assassination out of her mind.

"My girlfriend. Although she won't want to be for much longer."

"How come?"

"The point of running away is sort of that you don't tell anyone." Vlad smirked at the girl standing in front of him, genuine puzzlement on her face.

"Oh yeah." She laughed. He laughed to. He felt slightly normal, not so dead. Nowhere near what he felt around Erin though.

* * *

Erin came rushing down the hall and into Vlad's room where the thunder had come from. "Renfield? What's going on?" She asked the only person in the room.

"Erm, well you see... the Count was angry because... because... because we don't have any fresh blood left! Yes, that's why." Renfield quickly thought of something as a cover-up story. But Renfield being Renfield, it was obviously a lie.

"Right. Fine then, if you can't tell me I guess I'll have to find out myself then." She said and stalked out of the room.

Renfield let out an audible sigh of relief.

* * *

"So why did you run away then?" Martha asked after a long and awkward silence.

"I can't be around Erin after I turn 18. No way." Vlad shook his head.

"Why not? What happens at 18?"

"Um...nothing." Vlad said quick enough for Martha to clock that it was obviously something.

"Right. Whatever you say Vlad." Disappointment.

"Sorry, I just can't tell you! You... you wouldn't believe me if I did."

"Try me. I promise to tell you my deepest darkest secret if you do?" She offered.

"Maybe one day. But Martha, we've just met."

"Oh yeah. Feels like I've known you ages." Martha admitted.

"Mmm."

Martha tucked her hair behind her ear again. "I'll just go and get you that top then." She said, running upstairs.

Vlad looked around the room he was standing in. The florescent tube light above him gave an unnatural bright light to the kitchen. Somewhere down the road a dog barked twice, then shut up. A car drove past outside. Werringdon Park Street was silent again.

* * *

_**Wow I've had so much positive feedback from people! OK well personally I feel this story is going way too fast right now so I'm gonna try and slow the pace down a little until we get to know Martha better and her and Vlad become closer I think. PLEASE R&R, you don't know how important that is unless you've written yourself. So yeah, here you have it, chapter 3! Why Vlad ran away will be explained later, I promise! And this WILL be the first story I finish. Carry on being wonderful my lovely readers! I'm happy to read any of yours and give feedback to you if you ask :D THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Looooaaaadssss of love to you all,  
Layla x**_


End file.
